The Children of Primordials
by SpiritGod
Summary: A new day arrives...yet it feels empty...a constant reminder to Olympus of the hero they've lost. Where is Percy Jackson now? Well he is closer then everyone may imagine. Along with his partner and a few lost friends, the newly adopted child of Nyx must protect his old friends and family as Gaea arises yet again. All credit to Rick Riordan.


He sat atop the hill, the wind rustling his hair. The tree's swayed in the distance as his eyes wavered over the image of cabins, the light's illuminating the ripe strawberry fields. A pang of sadness swept through his heart. He recognized the lake where all those memorable moments took place. He recognized the arena where he fought all those duels. It was quite the same place that he used to call home.

A smile spread across his face. The gods had kept their promise however. There were way more than 13 cabins, rather there were nearly 30 now. A cabin shimmered in a bright red glow, a hearth lied next to the doorway. _Hestia...an honorary cabin perhaps. _Next to Hestia's was a cabin made of black and white metals. The left side was pitch black while the right side was pure white, a balanced scale laid on the roof. _Nemesis... _

The additional cabins weren't the only new thing however, next to the lake, a stable had been constructed, bustling with horses. Some were resting on the field. They were happily asleep, eyes fluttering for a brief moment as the breeze picked up and slowed down. Next to the horse stable was the Pegasus stable. It was noticeably larger now and he could sense many more Pegasus.

As he was still pondering the new look of camp, he sensed a familiar aura approaching him.

"Are you ready?" He asked still facing forward, "We're committing quite a bit of time if this is to work."

The person sat down next to him and put her hand on his, her volcanic, obsidian eyes bore into his. "She recommended we do this...Gaea is rising yet again except this time, they stand no chance against her. We must perform this under secrecy."

He nodded, reassured by her words. In an instant, the teenager suddenly turned himself into a boy, no less than 12 years old. He withheld the same messy black hair and sea green eyes.

The boy scowled as the girl started laughing at him. "You look cute Percy", she said still giggling.

"Just hurry and change yourself", Percy replied trying to suppress a smile. "You'll be just as beautiful", he added on teasingly.

The girl pouted and punched Percy on the shoulder playfully before changing herself into a 12 year old. Just like Percy, she retained her features.

"You do realize that they're probably going to recognize us Zoe", Percy said.

Zoe frowned, "That's true...but as long as we change a few features...", she blinked and her eyes suddenly turned a light shade of blue, her black hair had strikingly beautiful strokes of brown now.

"Hmmm...", Percy snapped his fingers as his eyes had a sudden crescent of silver, his hair was filled with strokes of brown just like Zoe.

"Now...for our godly parent...", Zoe pondered as she yawned.

"We need to pick someone whose children aren't too _stand out_ if you know what I mean", Percy said, "An Olympian who has a lot of children and isn't too noticeably powerful", he glared pointedly at the only pink cabin on the campus.

Zoe's eyes followed Percy's gaze before suddenly widening. "You can't seriously be suggesting...", she started.

"Yes...", Percy finished for her before chuckling. "She's not such a bad goddess anymore. At least not ridiculous into love and squealing when she sees a couple holding hands or something", he rolled his eyes. "She is a much more mature Olympian now...at least I hope."

Zoe narrowed her eyes before she sighed, "Fine...but don't expect me to act like an Aphrodite girl...", she said, "...and since when did her cabin get a pink makeover?" She mused.

Percy shrugged, "Not sure, but her Aphrodite's cabin is easy enough to tell", he replied.

"Wait, did you plant the fake memory in Aphrodite's head?" Zoe asked as the two passed the border, Peleus sound asleep unaware of their presence.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Have faith in me Zoe, of course I did."

Zoe nodded as they continued down the hill. She sensed a sudden presence as she and Percy stopped abruptly, a 6 foot teenage girl suddenly flashed in front of them. She had dirty blond hair, tanned skin, and a menacing spear sparkling with electricity in her hand. She was wearing an orange shirt with _Get owned punk! _etched upon it.

"What are you little kids doing out so late?" Percy had expected his old friend Clarisse to say that exact phrase slightly more..._aggressively._ He was pleasantly surprised when she said it more or less with a disappointed tone.

Percy's eyes suddenly became all watery, his expression turning into one of sadness, "We're sorry m'am, but our Dad is gone...I can't explain what took him but... he's gone!" he suddenly broke down in tears and crumbled to the ground, his hands covering his face as little stream filed down his face.

Zoe blinked, unaware Percy was such a good actor. _Play along Zoe_, she heard Percy's voice in her mind. She briefly scowled but quickly followed Percy's act. Oh she would make him pay for this later.

She willed her eyes to fill with tears as she leaned down to hug Percy murmuring a few words to him.

Clarisse looked down at the two with little more than pity. It was quite obvious she had been through this routine several times before. She kneeled down and put a hand on each of their backs. Her hand glowed briefly before she reeled them back.

Zoe felt a slight tinge of energy course through her. She knew that it was a blessing that comforted people, especially when they've just lost a love one. It was a good idea for Clarisse to use her power for such cases, but she didn't know that it would have little to no effect on either Percy nor Zoe. She wasn't nearly as powerful to influence their thoughts.

_Alright, you can stop acting now_, Percy snickered in her mind.

_You're paying for this later, _she replied and Percy mentally shrugged.

Clarisse smiled at the two, "Alright, let's get you to Chiron shall we?" She frowned as she looked at Percy's frightened face staring at her spear. "Right", she mentally face palmed and snapped her fingers. In an instant, the spear disappeared.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!" Zoe tried her best to sound surprised.

Clarisse twisted her lips, before explaining to the two and asking about how much they knew about Greek mythology and the gods and so on, all that good stuff.

"I can't believe it! Dad specialized in explaining this stuff to us. He told us it would be vitally important to us later on. I just didn't understand what he meant", Percy exclaimed turning to Zoe as she nodded in agreement.

Clarisse stared at the two with a sigh of relief, "So you guys believe me?"

The two nodded in unison.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the gods made an oath about 50 years ago stating that they would always claim their children. A Son of Poseidon saved the world that day and the gods granted him a wish..." Clarisse's voice dwindled down to a little more than a whisper as she shook her head, "Sorry, got off topic. As I was saying, you should be claimed very soon."

_Right about now,_ Percy said in my mind.

"And there it goes...again", Clarisse said rather unsurprised at the glowing symbol of a dove above our heads.

Percy and Zoe glanced up at the symbol trying their best to act surprised.

Clarisse smiled, "Let's get you guys situated, follow me to the Big House, I'll explain more."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading. I look forward to your reviews and hoped you enjoyed this so far :)<strong>


End file.
